vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange (Classic)
Summary The narcissistic surgeon Stephen Strange lost the use of his hands in an accident. Humbled and alone, he was taken under the tutelage of the Tibetan immortal, the Ancient One. Now, as the Marvel Universe's sorcerer supreme, he fights all the demons and eldritch horrors that no other hero can withstand. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Stephen Strange Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown (likely 40s - 60s). Several thousands of years old factoring in time travel. Classification: Human, Sorceror Supreme of the Earth dimension Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Flight, Mastery of Many Forms of Magic including ones he developed himself, Supernatural Senses, Telepathy (Both offensive and defensive), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Intangibility, Time Manipulation (Can slow, accelerate and loop time), Time Reversal (On Universal scale with Cosmic Wheel of Change ), Time Stop, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel and Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Law Manipulation (can affect laws of reality and concepts such as direction, dimensionality, mind etc inside Null Space), Reality Warping, Portal Creation, BFR, Sealing, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Power Nullification (temporarily nullified Borgo's (Silver Surfer clone) power cosmic and Modred's powers), Power Absorption (has absorbed powers of Arioch, Shadowqueen, Shuma-Gorath etc), Can survive in outer space, void and other hostile environments, Is immune to any diseases and does not age due to making a pact with Death, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Regenerated from deathafter both Dormammu and Strange shattered each others essence across multiple realms), Can create forcefields, Black Hole creation (trasnmuted Stygyro to a supernova which collapsed into a Black Hole ), Psychometry, Can travel between universes, Shapeshifting, Can summon many powerful cosmic beings and their power, Necromancy, Possession, Energy and Matter Manipulation, Energy and Life-Force Absorption, Transmutation, Automatic defenses, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Void Manipulation (resisted Dormammu's void attack which erased Eternity , can exist in a void outside of Space-Time ), Resistance to Fire and Heat Manipulation, Resistance High-Tier Reality Warping from beings as strong as The In-Betweener, Resistance to Illusions/Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Sealing, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (resisted Stygyro's attempt to turn Strange into a 2-D character ) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (He has consistently fought against beings such as Dormammu, Nightmare, Shuma-Gorath, and The In-Betweener, and has channeled the power of similar entities on numerous occasions) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the Ancient One, who reacted to Umar's Bolt of Bedevilment, was sent to the edge of the universe by Adam Warlock with the Infinity Gauntlet and returned within seconds). Omnipresent when merged with Death or Eternity. Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. Multi-Universe level with forcefields (Tanked and survived an assault from the In-Betweener, Tanked an attack by Dormammu which killed Eternity) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal+ with magic (Crossed an infinite number of dimensions by using Mordo's power) Standard Equipment: Many magic artifacts, such as the Eye of Agamotto, which draws power from the cosmic being of the same name and can pierce through any illusion, gives him massively upgraded senses, open dimensional portals, and many other effects. The Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly (he can fly without it, but using the cloak doesn't consume any energy) He can also control the cloak remotely, like Surfer does with his board. The Wand of Watoomb, which can control "cosmic winds" allowing him to reach anywhere in the universe very quickly, or banish others to the far reaches of the universe, and the Ring of Full Power, which allows him to access all of his power while in his astral form. Has the Soul Gem, but will virtually never use it. The Purple Gem. Intelligence: Genius. The most powerful sorcerer in the universe, fought for thousands of years in a magical war, created his own forms of magic and mastered nearly every form of magic in existence, the leading authority on magic and mystical related subjects, highly skilled in HtH combat, a vast amount of experience battling nearly every conceivable type of foe. Weaknesses: Weaker without his artifacts. Feats: Respect Thread. Resisted an attack by Dormammu with psychic force field, which killed Eternity. Absorbed Shuma-Gorath's powers, then killed him. Absorbed Arioch's powers and killed him. Absorbed the demonic power of the Shadowqueen, who was empowered by N'Garai. Briefly nullified Borgo's powers. Temporarily nullified the powers of Modred. Created a null space that ran parallel to space-time, existing outside of it. Here, the regular laws of direction, dimensionality, and even barriers that separate minds, either break down or exist very differently. Regenerated his physical body from soul after Dormammu shattered it across multiple realms Created a time loop by mistake using the secrets of Seraphim, which he broke out with Eye of Agamotto. Slowed time for the Omegatron so that each passing instant was like an era. Froze Clea in time and entered her cerebral cortex. Stopped time on the entire Earth. Reversed time on Universal scale using Cosmic Wheel of Change The Eye of Agamotto reversed time around the shattered stone body of the Black Knight, restoring it to the way it was. Sent Cleopatra back in time. Sped up time to bring Nekron's appointed hour closer. Pulled out Mordo's soul and sent him back in time. The Eye of Agamotto drained the life essence from a demon created by Dormammu. Summoned the Vishanti to aid him. He can use all of his powers in astral form. Phased to the core of the Earth in astral form, and phased two robbers through a wall. Mind wiped an earthly agent of the Dweller-in-Darkness. Defeated Moondragon in telepathic combat. Broke Mephisto's illusions. Used the power of Mordo to fuel a spell to cross an infinite number of dimensions. Sealed the Beyonder into a pocket dimension and kept him drunk. Beat the In-Betweener in a fight and sealed him. Survived in Death's realm and resisted Death's attempt to kill him with meteorites that instantly cause death upon contact. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Crimson Bands of Cytorrak: This spell draws power from the god Cytorrak (the same entity that empowers Juggernaut). It creates a series of red rings (that can also take the form of a sphere) that home in on, bind, and constrict an opponent. This can easily hold Class 100 characters. * Power steal: Doctor Strange is an expert at stealing powers from others, he has even been able to drain the complete power of strong reality warpers. * Astral form: By separating his spirit from his body, he can fight as a spirit, gaining permanent intangibility, invisibility (except to magic - sensitive methods of detection) and the ability to possess others. However, his physical body becomes vulnerable while doing this. * The Images of Ikonn: A spell that reaches into an opponent's mind and confronts them with their own worst fears, regrets, and all other buried negative emotions. Was effective against Galactus. * Shield of the Seraphim: A powerful magical shield that can be used to amplify Doctor Strange's defenses. * Montessi Formula: An anti-vampire spell. Works by changing the laws of physics to make it impossible for vampires to exist anywhere in the universe. * The Seal of Morpheus: Sends an opponent into an eternal sleep. * Avatar of Eternity: Strange's most powerful technique. It requires a bit of meditation, but he can temporarily bind himself to the abstract being Eternity, the embodiment of all space throughout the universe. With this, he was able to defeat the abstract being Mistress Death'.' Note: This profile only covers the Marvel 616 version of Doctor Strange at the height of his powers, not the current extremely depowered version. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dracula (Castlevania) Dracula's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Geniuses Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Memory Users Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 2